Asala & Kadan
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sequel to Anaan Esaam Qun, Wulfe and Aria travel to Ferelden in attempt to flee the Qun, they reconnect with old friends, gain new enemies, return to Hawke and his group, and learn a little about the Heart and Soul. Varric may have to write the story he never wish to, after all.
1. The Warden

**I actually like writing in this, and as my second chapter-ed Dragon age fic, I'm feeling pretty good about writing this. :D I hope it's liked, and at least read lol. Enjoy more Wulfe and Aria heading your way now! **

**I was surprised that the first fic actually has some followers! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this fic just as much!**

**As you will soon see, My Warden is Aedan Cousland, I'll keep details about his appearance on the down-low for the sake of adding your own details in your minds about your own Aedan Cousland Warden's. :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon age, Just Aria and Wulfe :D**

**Chapter one: The Warden.**

**Three years ago: **

" Oghren give me back my pants!" The Noble Warden Commander yelled, his voice echoed around the Vigil. Wardens peaked their heads out of rooms at his bellow, while the Warden ran down the corridor buck naked. Nathaniel who had been sleeping peacefully, watched this like all the others, then grabbed his bow and walked out of the room, put out, after his Commander.

" Maker." He muttered in a plea, as the Commanders bare butt disappeared around a corner. There was a large crash as the Warden Commander obviously ran into something, and then a shocked gasp. Nathaniel hurried to catch up startled into sliding to a halt when he found what the commander had ran into.

" Oh...Aedan your a little naked." The female he ran into commented with a concerned frown. The poor Elven girl was tangled with the Commander, the girl looked a little crushed under the larger mans weight. Nathaniel had a slight sense of remembrance but it slid away quickly. The Elvhen girl had long braided silver hair down her back tied in a red ribbon, and the most beautiful lavender eyes he'd ever seen. So large and innocent.

" I'm sorry I didn't see you there, and Oghren took my damned pants complaining about blighted Schleets again, and..." His ramble trailed off when he finally got a good look at her, and registered her words. She obviously knew him.

" Do I know you?" He asked after a rake over her body, visible beneath his. She wore a long crimson dress that flowed around her gently. Her lavender eyes saddened briefly.

" You _should_, if your going to be pinning her down naked." Another voice commented. Both Nathaniel and Aedan Cousland looked up to the Qunari female of perhaps twelve or so, standing with her arms crossed over heavy looking armor that covered her chest. Her silver haired lose around her shoulders, her small horns keeping her hair out of her face. Behind her stood another Qunari, this one a Saarebas.

" Is that you Aira?" Aedan asked shocked, his eyes going wide. The Qunari dipped her head in a slight nod and Nathaniel finally recalled why he knew the elf girl.

" Wulfe?" He asked the girl. She smiled beautifully at Nathaniel for remembering her. He was shocked. The last time he had seen her... well, she looked quite a bit different, she was also much younger.

Aedan looked down at the elven girl shocked, he stared into lavender eyes for a long moment, then he scrambled off her embarrassed for keeping her under him so long. Her Saarebas helped her up gently, she smoothed the long flowing crimson dress down over herself and pushed her silver braid over her shoulder with a wide grin.

" It's good to see you both again." Her eyes were warm with how excited she was, there was something different about both of them, Aira and Wulfe, other then age. Considering the last time they had met, Wulfe had been only sixteen and Aira eight. Aedan stood naked a little longer before he covered himself with his hands, a loud rip was heard and Wulfe handed Aedan a long piece of her dress, the crimson dress now reaching a little higher then her knees, revealing the smooth expanse of long smooth legs. Nathaniel and Aedan jerked their eyes away guilty and Aedan used the cloth to wrap around his hips and cover his nudity.

" Maker it's been four years now." Aedan said shaking his head in disbelief. Wulfe grinned and Aira snorted softly.

" Thank you for the obvious information Basra." She commented with a smirk, Aedan laughed softly.

" Ah I missed that attitude for sure Aria." He commented with a grin. She rolled silver eyes.

" So what brings you to our neck of woods this time? Sten still isn't here." He pointed out with a frown. After all last time they had been sent to find Sten, well long story that one, they however got to spend a few months with the Warden and his new companions.

" We came to see you." Aria commented. Aedan arched a brow.

" Does the Arishok need something from us?" In which me meant the Wardens. Wulfe frowned almost sadly.

" We're no longer of the Qun Aedan, we've left the Qunari." Aedan looked shocked.

" What caused this?" He asked and held out a hand for them to follow him someplace he could find pants, and not draw more attention to themselves then they already had.

" It's a long story, but Wulfe commented on coming here until the heat died from our pursuers, the Arishok is going to be displeased with us both, so we left Kirkwall." Aria said as she walked next to the commander.

" You've been in Kirkwall this entire time?" Aedan asked surprised.

" The Arishok is there for a reason, and we were dragged along." Aria said to Aedan, while Wulfe kept pace with Nathaniel and her Saarebas took up their rear.

" We were looking for a place to stay for a few weeks until we gather supplies and head to Antiva." Wulfe commented with a grin.

" Can you give us what we ask?" Aria asked in a voice that sounded more relaxed with these Bas then with Hawke and that group of Bas. Of course they had spent several months with the Warden Commander and these Basra years ago, and it gave Aria time to warm up to them and vice versa. Aedan chuckled.

" When you ask so nicely? Of course. I'm sure Oghren will be pleased to see you, I'm afraid the others have went off on their own long ago though." Aedan commented. Wulfe grinned.

" Don't worry, my favorite people are all right here anyway." She commented melting the Commanders heart with that smile. He sighed softly and shook his head in amusement.

" Alright Wulfe, why don't you and Nathaniel go find Oghren, and get my pants back, while your Saarebas and Aira follow me to some spare rooms. Find us when you find him." Her Saarebas looked uncertainly to her, but Wulfe grinned at him and he sighed and followed Aira with the scantly clad Commander, while leaving Wulfe with Nathaniel. He waved a hand for her to follow him in a new direction and she did easily.

" You still have that same grumpy expression Nathan." She teased, he sighed heavily. He didn't miss the nicknames. He had forgotten about her for a long time, now it all came roaring back, the nicknames, the constant bouncing around, her infectious grins. Maker she annoyed the hell out of him those years ago. Aira had been much more pleasant to be around, but Wulfe seemed to have mellowed at least a little. _She certainly grew up_, he thought as his eyes risked a glance at her form clad in that flowing crimson cloth again. He sighed.

" I have the same grumpy job." He commented in turn. She giggled softly as they walked through the halls. It was silent for a long moment before he caught her eying his bow.

" You know what you told me about protecting myself? I took your advice, I have a bow of my own, but the Wardens at the gate looked fidgety enough about Asala coming in, so they took my bow and bound Aria's weapons." Wulfe commented with an expectant face. Nathaniel frowned and distantly remembered telling the girl that before.

**XxXxXx _Flashback_!XxXxXxX**

" _Don't you think your a little open to attack?" Nathaniel asked the young girl as she watched him practice with his bow. He was a little uneasy with those large lavender eyes on him, but she was at least finally sitting quietly. Her Saarebas looming behind her as she sat on the hill, both watching him hit targets far off with each arrow strung by his bow._

_Those large lavender eyes went to her Saarebas at her back puzzled then back to Nathaniel._

" _Why? Asala will protect me." She commented with a soft musical voice filled with a song unsung. He blinked at her then scowled._

" _And what happens if he's busy defending himself? Or he's the one needing protected? You could even be separated from him. What then? You'd be defenseless." He pointed out. She cocked her head to the side puzzled. She looked back at her Saarebas then Nathaniel._

" _You should learn to use a weapon, you look lithe, so maybe daggers or a bow. Or you could just learn to be quicker and stealthy, hiding and escaping." He pointed out as he focused back on his practice, he shot another target dead center from a great distance away._

" _How will I learn Nathan?" She asked curiously, none of the usual excited bubbly personality from before present, only open curiosity. He scowled at her softly at the nickname._

" _It's Nathaniel." He growled._

" _I don't know, ask one of your Qunari to help you." He said and waved a hand. He didn't fail to notice the disappointed look that crossed her face however. He ignored it with a sigh and continued his practice._

**XxXxxXxXxxX _End Flashback!_ XxXxXxXxX **

" Hooo boy, look at that. Little Howe has himself a sexy little elf, going to ride the bronco later eh?" A voice interrupted them both, Nathaniel grit his teeth hard at the idiots comment. Wulfe looked puzzled, then she grinned at the red haired dwarf.

" Oghren!" She cried and knelt, flashing even more leg, and she took the dwarf in a hug, the dwarf looked confused, then happy as he realized the woman's breast were being smashed against his face, the lecherous smile, made Nathaniel sigh and grab Wulfe by the arm and drag her back before she got groped.

" Hey! She obviously liked ol' Oghren better!" Oghren complained with a grin and a almost drunken chuckle.

" Oghren you remember Wulfe? The Qunari from four years ago?" The Dwarf frowned and rubbed a hand through his red beard for a moment.

" I can't remember what I did yesterday kid, let alone what happened four years ago." He said finally belching loudly.

" Ohh it's the Commanders pants!" Wulfe said and grabbed the pants from Oghren's shoulder, the dwarf cursed, but let her have them as she grinned.

" Now we can go find Aedan and Aira again!" Wulfe said and bounced away down the hall. Nathaniel sighed. Oghren rushed up to his side as he followed, and ribbed him in the side.

" Isn't that the elf from way back? The young one?" Nathaniel nodded.

" Well...she certainly grew up well." Oghren leered making a hand motion to her shape. Nathaniel sighed more heavily.

" What do you say we see if she's wearing anything under that dress." Oghren said with a wag of big bushy red brows. Nathaniel choked and shot him a incredulous look.

" Oh don't give me that! You _know_ your curious!" Nathaniel sighed again put out. This wasn't his day, ah who was he kidding? His whole life was like this now. Maker help him, he really wished the Commander would have just hung him.

**XxxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxX**

" I see, what do you plan do to then? Antiva isn't exactly a place where Qunari are, but neither will it help your cause, you'll both stick out like sore thumbs." Aedan commented reclining in a chair next to the fire in the room. He cast his eyes to the Saarebas to include him. Aira nodded.

" Yet it is the best we can do without joining the Tal-Vashoth. The Arishok was very firm about not letting Wulfe be taken by them." Aedan frowned. He knew about Wulfe's abilities from long ago, though he was curious if they had devolved any more.

" Have you not thought to hide among other Qunari that are _not_ Tal-Vashoth, but are also not of the Qun?" Aedan asked curiously.

" You mean to go to Seheron?" Aira asked looking slightly displeased.

" Blend with other Qunari." He said with a nod.

" That would never work, Saarebas draw more attention then I would as a Warrior or Wulfe would as an elf." Aira commented. Aedan frowned.

" Well your certainly welcome to stay here with us for however long you need. It was just starting to get boring around here." He teased with a grin. Aria smirked. Wulfe rushed in with Aedan's pants in the air like a victory flag, with Oghren and Nathaniel following her in a little later.

" I have your pants Aedan!" She cheered and bounced over to him gracing him with his pants as if they were a prize to be won. He shook his head with a slight amused smile. She grinned and went to stand with her Saarebas, the Qunari looked much more relaxed with her at his side, her fingers running over his muscled arm, over and over like petting an animal.

Speaking of animals there was a large white rabbit at Aria's feet as she sat in a chair across Aedan, the Commander stood to pull his pants on and clothe himself, while Nathaniel shut the door behind him.

" Oh a Nug, I was just starting to get hungry." Oghren said as he moved forward toward the rabbit. Aria glared fiercely at the dwarf.

" Touch Ataashi and die dwarf." She hissed dangerously. Oghren backed down wisely. With a put out look crossing his face. He muttered something about Liliana and then people wanting walking food as pets. Aedan chuckled slightly at that.

**XxXxxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX**

Wulfe and Aira were both extremely disappointed to find out both their favorite person, and favorite pet, were both missing from the keep after they explored a bit.

" Ser-Pounce-A-Lot was given to Delilah, Nathaniel's sister, in Amaranthine to take care of." Aedan told them both later that night at dinner. Aria sunk into her seat upset about not getting to see the cat.

" As for Justice, he was a little squished by a wall." Aedan said with a face.

" But he's a spirit, did he return to the Fade?" Aria asked curiously. Aedan shrugged.

" I would assume so, he's no longer around for that matter. It's kind of giving me a complex that all my recruits are leaving me alone." Aedan teased with a grin to Nathaniel and Oghren the only two of the recruits he himself had trained in the Warden lifestyle.

" You _are_ on my Fathers land." Nathaniel muttered as his usual excuse for sticking around and Oghren belched his excuse. Where there was free bed, food, alcohol, and fighting all the Darkspawn he wished, Oghren would be there. Aedan nodded his head and wiped invisible tears and made a choked up face.

" Touches me right here to see such _loyal _friends sticking by me." He commented pounding a fist into his broad chest. Wulfe nodded seriously, as if he were being serious, and Aria snorted into her cup, hiding a slight smirk.

" Did you find new friends in Kirkwall?" Aedan asked after a moment.

" You mentioned some people helping you escape?" Wulfe grinned.

" There was a pretty glowy elf! Another elf that was a Bas Saarebas, and two more Bas Saarebas! Even a Dwarf, a Prince, and a Pirate!" Wulfe said waving her hands around excitedly. Oghren giggled into his drink as if she were making a funny joke. It _did_ sort of sound like the start of one of Oghren's raunchy jokes.

He'd almost forgotten her thing for elves. Of course poor Velanna no doubt didn't forget Wulfe's pension for touching Elf ears, despite being an elf herself. Aira had warned them all not to tell her she was an Elf, for whatever reason, so they all ignored her strange affection for elves, despite being one.

Aedan looked to Aira as if asking if she was telling the truth about the people who helped them. Aira looked a little displeased but she nodded.

" I miss the glowy elf, he was fun to play with." Wulfe said looking sad. Aedan arched a brow.

" Oh? Did you and he _play_ together often?" Oghren asked giggling more in his lecherous ogling of Wulfe's body as she sat looking confused.

" When he would let me, I don't think he liked playing with me." She said with a pout. Nathaniel snorted as if understood why, as the object of her 'playing' when she was younger years past.

" Nathan you'll play with me won't you?" She asked with those large sad lavender eyes, he was weak to them, but he would not give into temptation, he remembered the hell he got into when he allowed it last time. The hair on one of his arms would _still_ not grow back.

" Ooohhh." Oghren slurred with a grin. Nathaniel ignored him, and got kicked under the table by his commander. Aedan shot him a pointed look, and sighed.

" Yes." He said to Wulfe, he wondered if he's survive her playing this time. He hated that his pulse sped up at the thought as her soft lips curved into a bright dazzling smile. The look the Qunari, Saarebas, gave him was less then friendly however, and he sighed heavily. Nope the playing wouldn't be fun at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

Aedan wiped the sweat from his brow as he followed the young Qunari back into the Vigil from the courtyard where they had been sparing together.

" You've certainly gotten better with those Axes Aria, giving me a run for my money." He commented with a chuckle. Aira snorted softly.

" I held back, wouldn't want the entire keep to know their Commander was taken down by a girl." She said with an amused smirk. Aedan's laugh bellowed loud as they entered the keep. They saw Wulfe rush past with a devious grin that matched Oghren's who was running after her, or stumbling after her rather, with a new pair of pants in hand, held up like a flag.

Aira and Aedan turned to look at their target of choice and heard a roar of anger before Nathaniel ran around the corner face red in embarrassment and anger, only in his smalls, as he ran after the two, bow aiming at them as he chased after, arrow notching and being released. It whistling through the air, and hit the wall where Wulfe had been just a second before, her chiming laughter filled the hall, showing that she wasn't at all worried about Nathaniel or his arrows threatening to kill them both. Aedan shook his head.

" Well I kind of missed that." Aria shot him a look.

" Men running around half naked?" She asked with a blank look. Aedan choked.

" Nathaniel having fun." He said with a shake of head and a smile as Aria's lips curved.

" He sure has an odd way of showing he's having a good time." Aira said at the arrow imbedded in the wall several inches. Aedan waved a hand unworried.

" He's like that to everyone." He said amused.

" Now come Aria, let us go to my office and you can tell me more of your time in Kirkwall with these rescuers." Aedan said with a wave of hand toward his office, Aira nodded curtly.

" I do not know what I can share, Wulfe spent much more time with them then I did. You will have to ask her more of them. As for it being a rescue, that to is more of Wulfe then I. She outright blackmailed me into leaving the Arishok and our Antaam." Aedan's brows rose.

" Oh? You did not see eye to eye then on leaving? I know you are both very devote in your faith in the Qun it was a surprise when you shared you are no longer serving the Qunari's interests." Aedan commented as they walked. Aria sighed.

" Wulfe is certain that the Arishok is leading us astray, I do not blame her, for there are things she must never know. The Arishok allowed us both our roles as warriors despite our laws concerning such things. It was allowed, not wrong, however whatever has Wulfe fleeing from the Qun has me concerned. What did she detect from the Arishok that had her racing to leave not only our people, but Kirkwall as well?" Aria asked with furrowed silver brows.

" Did you detect any problems with your people before you left?" Aedan asked curiously. Aria shrugged.

" Many things have come to our attention concerning the Bas in the city not taking to our over extended presence, and things have been slowly escalating to violence, but I had my doubts that it would come to such a thing. We were in Kirkwall not to invade the Bas, but to find something that filth stole from us." Aria said with a deep scowl.

" Your Arishok has not found it then? Thus why your stay has been so long." Aedan asked. Aria nodded.

" We can not return to our lands without what we came for, we were stuck in the city, until we recovered what we came to get. Failure was not an option. I wonder on why Wulfe would feel we should flee all the way to Ferelden if we were only going to turn around and go to Antiva."

" Has she ever steered you wrong before Aria? We both know her skills with containing magic are not her _only_ ones." Aria sighed heavily.

" Indeed, I trust Wulfe to know what she is doing, I just do not trust what she believes any longer." Aedan frowned.

" She uncolored her Saarebas, are you suggesting that in doing so she was infected with a demon or some magic?" Aria shook her head slightly.

" Wulfe is immune to Magic, it's what makes her what she is. She could never be possessed it is why the Arishok never fought with her hard when she uncolored her Saarebas." Aedan nodded slowly, knowing some of what Aria hid from Wulfe from long ago. Knowing that it was for the elf's own benefit.

" Do you perhaps think it is some memories she has forgotten, returning?" Aedan asked as he entered his office at last, Aira followed, and he closed the door sealing them inside for more privacy on the subject matter. Aira tensed.

" Wulfe's memories should not return at allfrom_ that_ time." She said tensely. Aedan frowned.

" Still fifteen years of forgotten memory is not something one just looks over." Aedan pointed out seriously. Aria sighed more heavily and sat in a chair across the Warden Commander.

" She should never remember those years in the Viddathlok temples, the qamek should not have allowed any memory of those times to remain." Aedan frowned harder.

" What do you suppose is her reasoning then?" Aria shook her head.

" I do not know, perhaps she has allowed me to lead her far too long, I have been with her since she was given back to us from the temples, I am unsure however, perhaps this is a phase of life that is different for her. She is after all an Elf." Aedan sighed.

" Maybe she just wants a lover, she _is_ twenty years old Aria, when I was twenty I had long before taken many lovers." Aria scowled at him.

" She is an elf, but she is of the Qun still. We do no have lovers for pleasure, we couple only for breeding. You speak of love." Aedan's brows rose.

" Aria, I speak of lovers, not love, however either of those things could be weighing on her. She's never had either, she may think she's Qunari but you _know_ she is an elf, she does not _feel _what Qunari do in that way. You can't expect her to _never_ act on those types of emotions." Aria wrinkled her nose.

" She was a Dalish elf when the Arishok brought her to the Qun, from what I heard of those Elvhen people, they are not as lenient as the city elf, with matters like those." Aedan rolled his eyes slightly.

" While there are very few Dalish, there are plenty of elves, they're an odd sort, but not quite so shy with such matters as you make them sound. After all most brothels hold _only_ elves." Aria made another face, obviously displeased with the subject matter.

" Speaking of this matter a little more, if you'll bare through it, are you quite sure her Saarebas has not given into her curiosity? They have _always_ shared chambers since I have known them." Aria looked taken back suddenly.

" Her Saarebas is apart of her, her Asala. They are always together and always have been since the Arishok brought her to our people. I highly doubt that even if Wulfe would have asked it of her Saarebas, he would have allowed it, he is of the Qun as well Warden, he knows our ways." Aedan arched an eye brow.

" Uh huh." He said unconvinced. After all he saw the way the Saarebas leaned into the elf's touch. If that wasn't affection it was attraction. He however dropped the subject, his curiosity stated for now.

" So tell me what you plan to do in Antiva then." Aedan began.

**XxXxXxXxxXxXxX**

**End chapter:**

**Man, I hope that played out well lol. Adding some Origin's Character's was my cousin's idea, she was bummed because everyone in the second game seems to like my character better then her, lol. So I decided to write in some people from the first game, because they seem like they would like Aria better lol. Well everyone except Oghren of course, but hey, someone has to like Wulfe in Origins! XDD**

**Poor Nathaniel. He gets similar treatment to Fenris with Wulfe lol. She just enjoys messing with the broody ones ne? :D**

**Enjoy the funny! Because this fic will get a little dark ( in a few more chapters) before it gets funny again. You'll find out why later! Don't worry Hawke and his ragtag group will come back into the fic! :D **

**I have some people wanting Wulfe and Sebastian together, some like her and Anders together, my Cousin likes her and Hawke together, any idea's on that? Also some people said they'd like Fenris and Hawke together, and some like Isabela and Hawke together, any comments about who'd you like Hawke with?**

**I didn't plan much romance in this fic really, some of it just happened lol. If you'd like to see more, give me a review! Tell me what you all enjoyed about the fic, or think I should add, or change in any case. :D**

**Any questions? Comments? WTF'S? If so review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


	2. Captured

**Yep, it gets funny, then it gets dark later on in the fic, just a warning. I did have it planned this way, so not to worry lol. Also Hawke and his group finally re-enter the fic! Woohoo! Also another warning, Wulfe does change a great deal in this fic, starting this chapter, she will get back to normal eventually, so don't give up on me for that lol. **

**Thankx to all those who stuck with me through the first fic, and have made it all the way to here. :D You make me and my cousin's day every time we see a review from you guys. **

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age! Only Wulfe and Aria!**

**Chapter two: Captured. **

" And then the Pirate knocked out two of my people at once! The Dwarf used some sort of knock out gas from his Bianca,-" Oghren arched his red fuzzy brows.

" Is that supposed to be a hint to somethin' else?" He said interested with a leer.

" No silly! Bianca is his_ crossbow_!" Wulfe said with a wide grin then she continued her tale of how she and her friends rescued Aria from the Qunari and how they fled here.

" -the Prince whacked another with the side of his bow! Then we all searched for Aria! We almost got caught!" She said entertaining the Warden's gathered around her, she was sitting on her Saarebas's lap so she could be at a higher vantage to tell the tale. Nathaniel and Oghren sat closer then the others dared get.

" We accidentally entered the Arishok's room! He was sleeping like a baby though, thankfully, but it was a close one! Hawke pulled me out and shut the door softly before he woke! Then we ran quietly to Aria's room, it took us a while to find it." Wulfe said nodding.

" You couldn't find your sisters room?" Nathaniel asked with a scowl. Wulfe rolled her eyes.

" I'll have you know there are a _lot _of rooms! It's not like it has Aria's name on it! But we found it without problem! The hard part was getting Aria to come with us, she didn't want to!" Wulfe said with a determined frown.

" How did you manage to convince her then?" A Warden asked curiously.

" Good question mustache!" Wulfe said with a grin. The Warden made a face.

" It's Stroud." He said for the fifth time since they'd met. She ignored him as usual, she liked her nicknames obviously and wouldn't give them up.

" Well we had to wake Aria up, she tends to react _badly_ when she wakes to a place she doesn't know." Wulfe said with a slow nod.

" You of course mean _Violently_ don't you?" Nathaniel said with an arched brow, he knew well of the ferocious Qunari, even at a young age she had been deadly. Wulfe giggled unexpectedly.

" That's what the Pretty glowly elf said too!" She said with a grin of pleasure. Nathaniel sighed softly. Why was this annoying girl so beautiful anyway? What kind of sick fates had played this hand?

" I tried to wake Aria up but she wouldn't get up! So I had to resort to drastic measures! I got out..._the bag_." She said wiggling her fingers to show the bag was somehow special.

" You mean the potato bag you took from our pantry four year ago when you wanted to see if you could test the rumor about if kittens sink of float in the river?" Wulfe blinked at Nathaniel then nodded sadly.

" Yes, that was a sad day for Aria's poor kitten. Though apparently kittens _do_ float! The poor thing floated right off that waterfall too." Wulfe said shaking her head. Oghren snorted on a slight laugh.

" Anyway! I tried to capture Aria with the bag but she kept dodging! She's quick when she doesn't pretend to run! So I couldn't capture her with..._the bag_, so I had to go to even_ more _drastic measures!" Wulfe said with a dark voice of seriousness. Nathaniel sighed heavily. It was only due to her beauty and her Saarebas, that drew the Warden's to her story in the first place. Not that Nathaniel blamed them, they hadn't had much fun in days, or anything but the Warden commander and Oghren's misadventures in drinking and pranking, to entertain them.

" Did you have your Saarebas use his magic?!" A young Warden called. Wulfe frowned slightly.

" No I did not Mohawk man!" She called making the Warden make a face at his new dubbed nickname.

" I captured Ataashi and held him captive!" She said proudly.

" You held the furred Nug captive?" Oghren asked incredulously.

" Of course! It's a bunny Ohhh-gren, I ransomed Aira for his very _life_! Aira had no choice but to follow me then! She cares for her pets very seriously you see." Wulfe said nodded furiously and using the nickname Oghren asked her to use. Nathaniel rubbed a hand over his eyes warily.

" So why did you even need Hawke, The Pirate, the Dwarf, the Prince, and two other Mages, and the glowing pretty elf in the first place?" Another Warden asked with a frown.

" Silly, silly, embarrassing rash man," Wulfe began, the other warden's inched away from the Warden at the nickname, the poor lad flushed in embarrassment.

" I could have knocked all the guards out by myself, but it would have took longer, and I could have gotten Aria by myself, but if I'd been caught then I'd have been captured, it was much easier to have everyone help out! Besides it's much funner that way!" Wulfe said then continued her tale.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Where in Maker's name _is_ everyone?" Aedan asked Aira as they later came out of his office, after their long discussion, to find the entire keep eerily silent, and almost abandoned.

" This is no doubt Wulfe's doing." Aira said with a shake of head. Aedan frowned.

" Then we need to find her." Aedan said as he felt for the taint that bound all the warden's together, he felt a huge flame of Wardens strongly gathered in the mess hall, that or a huge amount of Darkspawn were eating all their food. He lead Aria to them and they rounded the corner to the huge hall, packed with all the Wardens, and all the merchants of the Vigil, who sat around Wulfe and her Saarebas, who she sat on top of, as she obviously told them a tale.

" And so I said, is that Andraste's face...on your crotch?!" The group roared with laughter. Aedan made a confused face, Aria face palmed. Wulfe giggled.

" He tried to tell me it was made by his father for the chantry, but I think we all _know_ why he had Andraste on his crotch right? That poor woman shoved between the Prince's legs every morning." She shook her head. More laughter and a choke from Nathaniel.

" So I took the poor woman off his crotch, and put her over my shoulder." Wulfe said shaking her head with a slow grin. There were cat calls from some Warden's and a strange sound from Oghren that sounded like his attempt at flirting.

" Enough lollygagging you lout, get back to your posts!" Aedan ordered, the Warden's scrambled to leave back to their posts as ordered, the merchants made sad faces and dragged their feet as they walked away. Leaving Wulfe, her Saarebas, Nathaniel, and Oghren the only ones remaining. Aedan arched his brows in question. Wulfe gave him innocent wide lavender eyes in turn.

" Don't give me that. You know you can't take them off their posts. What if we were attacked?" He reprimanded. She pouted, then looked unexpectedly happy.

" But, Aedan, we were all _together_! So if anyone attacked we would overpower them with our numbers!" She said pleased, she stood, her feet plated on her Saarebas's large thighs, she hit her chest as she pushed it forward in a heroic pose, other hand on her hip. Aedan gave up the fight and shook his head. Aria patted his arm sympathetically.

" Did you miss us as well Warden Commander?" She asked with a smile to her gray lips. Aedan made a sound of displeasure.

" I'm thinking less and less of how much I did every day." The female Qunari laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Ah Nathan, my snugly snugly friend." Wulfe said hugging the black haired man tightly, he looked put out all over again. She was like a cat rubbing her cheek against his chest, she was pretty short after all, but that was do more to the fact she was an elf, then a woman. After all the Qunari female, Aira, was almost taller then the elf.

" I shall miss you." She said with a sad frown as she hugged him tighter.

" Right." Nathaniel said patting her head awkwardly. Aedan was trying to hide his smirk, but as soon as she was done hugging the life out of Nathaniel she moved right on to Aedan and his smirk fell, and Nathaniel's rose.

" Don't go to that calling alone friend." Wulfe said softly, seriously and Aedan sighed against her silver hair.

" Alright Wulfe, come back soon then." He said and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before he pushed her away with a smile. She smiled right back and knelt to give Oghren her favor, the dwarf looked way to pleased to have his hug though, it was obvious why.

Aria looked to Aedan with a small frown.

" It has been...an experience seeing you again Warden." Aria commented. Aedan nodded solemnly.

" It has been at that, don't be a stranger, come back again when you get sick of Antiva." Aria's lips twitched.

" And if you see Zevran there, steer clear of him, I'd rather not have a dead ex-friend/companion." Aria snorted.

" If I see that Elf again, death will be the _least_ of his worries." Aedan chuckled and patted her back to show his own affection. Aria dipped a nod, just as Wulfe finished getting groped by Oghren.

The three Qunari left just like that getting a Warden's farewell as most of the Warden's waved them goodbye. Once out of sight, they looked down to their feet where a white rabbit sat twitching it's nose.

" Oh bugger." Aedan commented.

" Like we need _another_ pet to take to my sister." Nathaniel said with a scowl.

" I got good news!" Oghren said with a wide grin. Both Nathaniel and Aedan glanced down and over at him. His hands moving up and down as if caressing an invisible body.

" That little vixen wasn't wearing a single_ thing_ under that dress." Oghren said proudly watching a blush race across Nathaniel's face swiftly, Aedan choked, and Oghren just grinned wider.

**XxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxxxxxXxXXxXxX**

" I forgot Ataashi." Aria commented stopping suddenly. Wulfe looked around the boat they just boarded and frowned.

" Oghren's probably eaten him by now Aria." Wulfe said even as they trailed after the female Qunari off the ship. The Captain looked puzzled, but Wulfe smiled kindly.

" If you have to Captain Shaggy beard man, you can leave without us, but it shouldn't take too long!" She called to the Captain. The Captain gave her a look at the nickname, but nodded his head.

So they started back toward Vigil's Keep to get Ataashi.

On the way however they were ambushed. Wulfe noticed it first, she pulled her bow into hand and went into a fighters stance, just as Aria noticed they had company as well. Lightning started rising in the air around them due to her Saarebas.

" It seems the Arishok has not guarded you quite so well." A voice commented from the trees around them, as a large Tal-Vashoth male stepped out into the clearing, she could feel already dozens other Tal-Vashoth in the brush. They were out numbered. Wulfe could take out a good few herself, as could her Saarebas and Aria, but they might get seriously hurt, and her Saarebas was not able to heal himself or them.

" Bugger." Wulfe commented and laid her bow at her feet and touched her Saarebas's arm. Aria glared her way, but she sheathed her axes and crossed her arms with a deep scowl.

" We could have taken them." She hissed.

" With one or all of us getting badly wounded perhaps. You forget Aria, it's my job to hunt Tal-Vashoth, I know exactly how many I can take out, and sister, we are out numbered." Aria scowled harder, the Tal-Vashoth leader looked pleased at their surrender.

" For your compliance, your companions can live." He told Wulfe. Wulfe nodded, her sigh heavy as twenty Tal-Vashoth came into the clearing, there were several more still in the bush, and all high leveled ones at that, it would take more then just one shot from her, one slice by Aria, and one spell from Asala, to take out even one of them.

Aria glared when several Tal-Vashoth came to bind her hands and weapons. While they bound her Saarebas with a control rod, his skin glowed yellow at the rods control. They bound Wulfe's hands as well behind her back, and put more rope around her chest to bind her arms, knowing very well she could have dislocated her arms and put her arms to her mouth to escape, she was a rouge after all, they could escape fairly easily.

" I hope you know what your doing Wulfe." Aria growled before a Tal-Vashoth bound her mouth as well. Wulfe locked eyes with her sister and sighed heavily.

" I did what I had to, to keep you both safe, Aria." She said sadly, just before her own mouth was bound.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**Present time: **

Violet eyes opened as her fingers closed over empty space at her side. She looked over with a confused frown, before she remember and closed her eyes in renewed pain. Remembering better times as she slept sometimes helped her recall who she had once been. Someone soft, with more happiness, more ease in life.

As soon as they returned to the Free marches, they had her Asala killed and took Aria's weapons. Effectively making them both soulless in the Qun's eyes. Aria's axes were apart of her as surely as Asala was to Wulfe. Even if they escaped from the Tal-Vashoth they could never return to Par Vollen or the Qun. They would be killed on sight.

Three years now, they had been held by the Tal-Vashoth. Aria planning an escape every day. Wulfe however had long ago lost hope of ever returning to who she had been before. She had been forced to do too many things that had corrupted who she had been before. Without her soul she had nothing left to even tempt to flee from, there was no need to run from the Tal-Vashoth any longer, so she never tried.

Aria tried to convince her, but soon found that she had no hope of convincing Wulfe to leave, or escape. Wulfe was broken of spirit. Soulless. Aria had lost her soul as well, but then again Aria hadn't been subjected to the torture Wulfe had.

Wulfe rose from her bedroll, the only solace she had, was that she was allowed her own private area to sleep, located in the back of the cave. It allowed her to dress, and dress she did in black leather, it had started out brown, but the blood of all she had killed soaked into the leather too many times and tainted it black. She pulled on her bow and quiver. Then walked out of the isolated room into the main part of the cave.

" You and the girl will travel with a band of our men down the Coast, there are some annoyance's that need taken care of." Wulfe frowned. She nodded, she didn't speak to the fellow Tal-Vashoth unless need be, she had long ago learned not to speak back. She had the whip scars on her back to remind her of that.

She found Aria training alone with her twin blades. She mourned the loss of her axes, but the blades weren't a bad replacement since she had no choice, and she practiced with them daily to be as skilled with them as she was with her Axes.

" We have an assignment further down the coast." Wulfe commented off hand, sounding as uninterested as could be. Without her soul she was a changed person. Of course it was that much harder when her soul had been living and breathing, and with her since she could remember.

" Lead on Wulfe." Aria said sheathing her blades with ease.

Wulfe walked out of the cave they called shelter for the moment, and into the gloom of the Wounded coast. A band of twelve Tal-Vashoth warriors stood waiting for her command. She jerked her head and they followed her lead, Aria at her back. They went down the coast where she was ordered to find these 'annoyance's' and deal with them.

" There." A scout said pointing to the group of four just down the slope. Wulfe thrust her hand forth and they charged, while she and Aira watched from higher ground, prepared to take care of the threat themselves if need be.

**XxXxxxXXxXxXxXxX**

Aria glanced at her unrelated sister beside her with a frown. The woman was not the same girl she had been three years ago, before the Tal-Vashoth captured them and forced them to join their cause. Aria had no idea what kind of torture they had put Wulfe through, but she remembered the screams for an entire year, until one day Wulfe stopped screaming, and the torture stopped, and this was what came out of that chamber. This shell of her old Wulfe.

They heard of the Arishok's death, and yet Aria still took what he had ordered her to do, to heart. The Tal-Vashoth had Wulfe now, but soon Aria would find a way to free them both, even if Wulfe was so broken of spirit she no longer cared for freedom. Aria would free them somehow and they would move on from there. She would not let Wulfe fall into the wrong hands again. Three years of this, and not only was Wulfe broken, but so many have the Tal-Vashoth killed in resent year that the Bas were starting to send people after them for their heads.

Aria figured these Bas were the same, trying to stop the Tal-Vashoth threat, and yet as she watched with Wulfe something familiar raged in her mind. Be it the Dwarf shooting bolts from a crossbow, the two Mage casting spells, or the Elf with the huge great sword and odd markings. Something about them tingled some memory in her mind.

She glanced at Wulfe, but she didn't seem to have any recollection of who they might be. Whoever they were, they took down all but three of their men in a blink of an eye,the remaining called retreat and fled. Wulfe huffed at them and then turned deeming them too strong to take on alone. Aria remained behind however watching the group collect themselves and heal their wounds.

She was close enough to hear their voices, she couldn't seem to recall why these Bas were familiar to her.

" Damned Ox-men again, didn't we take care of enough of them?" The Dwarf commented as he knelt, coughing a little blood out. The blond Mage came to heal him while the other Mage, the obvious leader, snorted.

" They're not the same, those were Qunari, these are Tal-Vashoth, like Nobles and Bandits." The shaggy haired man with the beard, the Mage leader, said.

" It's a Hanged man sort of Night. Why don't we head back there now?" The Dwarf said hopefully. The elf snorted.

" It's _always_ a Hanged man kind of night for you Varric." He commented. The Dwarf chuckled.

" It's a guilty pleasure." He commented.

" What do you say Hawke? Buy me a pint?" The blond haired Dwarf, Varric, the elf called him, questioned. The Leader chuckled and continued talking but all Aira needed was that name, Hawke, to remember where she had seen them before.

" What are you doing Aria? They're leaving, our job is finished." Wulfe commented startling the heck out of Aria, however Aria didn't let her see that. She turned to Wulfe innocently.

" Just making sure they _are_ leaving." She said simply, Wulfe nodded and lead the way back to the camp. Aria cast another glance at the departing group, before following.

Hawke, and those Bas, were the ones who helped Wulfe kidnap her, and blackmail her, into leaving the Qunari compound all those years ago. They had been Wulfe's friends and yet she didn't even bat a lash in remembrance of them. If Aria could jog Wulfe's memory of those days, then perhaps she could convince Wulfe to live for something, to return to how she was before. If all else fails she could just go to Hawke and his ragtag group and ask for their help in kidnapping Wulfe this time. After all she knew where they were going to be tonight. Now...to get into Kirkwall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" You want to go into the city?" Wulfe asked with a frown. Aria nodded.

" Do you think that wise? After all with the Qunari invasion, they are less likely to want more of our kind there." Wulfe said with an indifferent voice. Aria shrugged.

" I have need of a few things, and the others are sending me for some healing supplies. I'll hood myself and stay out of sight." Wulfe frowned harder, but nodded.

" Very well Aria. Stay to the shadows." Aria nodded and left quickly.

She donned a cloak and entered Kirkwall easier then she thought, making it to the Hanged man with out much trouble, only a few morons attacking her for coin, she had dealt with them quickly however.

She entered the hanged man with a grimace at the smell. She spotted Hawke and his ragtag group and approached quickly. She knelt at the Champion's side.

" I need your assistance, meet me here tomorrow night, at this time." She slid a note onto his lap and into his hand, he turned to question her but she left quickly. Wulfe would get suspicious if she took to long, and she actually had to grab a few things, other wise Wulfe would never want her to go out again without her or others with her. She hurried quickly to do that and then back to Wulfe before it got to late.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Someone you know Hawke?" Aveline asked curiously. Hawke turned his gold eyes to Aveline with a frown as he read the note he was given. He was to go to the wounded coast. That voice hadn't been familiar, and he hadn't gotten a look at her face, to know if he knew her from somewhere. He shrugged.

" We'll find out tomorrow night I guess." He said handing her the paper. Aveline frowned.

" You'll just go? How do you know it's not a ambush waiting to happen?" She asked with a scowl. Hawke chuckled.

" It probably is. Sebastian knows, how many times _that's_ happened." Hawke said with a smirk. The Prince thinned his lips.

" Hawke I'm mentioned not saying my name like _that,_ as if you meant ' The Maker' and accidentally said my name instead." Sebastian said with a heavy sigh. Hawke's lips twitched up like he didn't want to, but couldn't help his grin.

" Sorry Sebastian, It's just you speak _so much_ about Andraste and the Maker, I just get so confused." Hawke teased. The Prince glared.

" Regardless it's no doubt a trap." Fenris commented. Varric snorted.

" I've apologized many times for that incident last year!" Varric commented. Hawke sighed.

" It's not _always_ a trap you guys." He commented put out. Varric rose his brows, just like all his companions did, as if they were all saying ' Aren't they?' Hawke frowned at them all.

" Right because I'm sure that girl just wanted to show your her toy collection." Varric said with an eye roll.

" That's silly Varric! She seemed older then that! She wouldn't play with toys!" Merrill complained. Hawke rolled his eyes this time.

" Enough all of you, I'm going, who's joining me?" He asked pointedly.

" Sorry Sweet thing, I've had enough ambushes for the week. Kitten and I have a game of Wicked Grace to finish." Isabela said with a wide lecherous grin.

" I'm with you Hawke." Fenris said loyally. Of course Fenris was loyal, there hadn't been a job Fenris hadn't went with him on, and Hawke wouldn't have it any other way. Fenris was one of his best friends. He couldn't see life without the elf.

" You'll need the extra healing since it's an ambush, count me in." Anders said with a heavy sigh as if doing Hawke a favor by inviting himself. Fenris snorted at that, but Hawke rose his brows.

" We haven't decided it's an ambush just yet Anders, call it a fateful encounter with a strange girl on the coast." Varric chuckled.

" A good summary for a new book." He said pulling out his notebook.

" Or an _invitation_." Isabela purred. Hawke gave them all incredulous looks.

" Of course I can't miss this Hawke!" Varric said with a grin. Hawke shook his head at them all, he had his group of companions for the next night, now he needed to prepare himself for the ambush that would no doubt ensure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

**End chapter:**

**I did warn you that it would get dark before it got funny again. You can now see why Wulfe's personally changed. This fic was made this way so Aria can get more show time lol. Not to worry Wulfe went eventually get back to normal, I promise, bare with me. Also we got some back story into why Wulfe is how she is last chapter. If you caught that ;D**

**As usual, any Pairings you'd like to see in this fic would be welcomed greatly! This fic will be slightly longer then the first, so enjoy!**

**Any Comments? Questions? WTF'S? If so review! If not review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


End file.
